


Fire

by Tina_J2



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Established Relationship, Hurt Jared, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_J2/pseuds/Tina_J2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I want Jensen rescued Jared from any danger, and carried him to some place safe. Later, they had comfort sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

There were screams and smoke. 

During a scene using fire there was malfunction and the set caught fire. 

Frantically everyone was leaving the set and running outside.

Jensen ran with the masses, holding a hand over mouth and nose against the thick smoke. 

Finally outside he put the hand down and took a long breath of fresh air, his eyes burning from the smoke. “Fuck, Jared, that was close,” he exclaimed and turned around to his boyfriend.

But Jared wasn't there.

“Jay! Jay,” he started to call out, but no reply. “Hey! Has anyone seen Jared?!!”

People were looking around themselves puzzled or shaking their heads. That's when it downed on Jensen. 

Jared was still inside the burning building.

Shock and cold panic set it. He could see flames, the smoke got thicker, an no. No. No. No.

In the next moment Jensen was moving and sprinting back inside, ignoring and calls and screams behind him, manged to shake off the hands trying to stop him.

Inside he pulled the collar of his shirt up over his mouth and nose in protection and ran to the last place he saw Jared.

He heard coughing and the weak call for help, lunged in that direction. Jared was on the ground, a pillar laying on his left leg, flames coming closer as he was trying to push the wooden pillar of himself. 

As he came close Jared looked up and upon seeing Jensen his face twisted in shock and worry. “Jensen no *cough* get out!” 

Jensen ignored him and grabbed the pillar and together they could get Jared's leg out from under it. He helped his boyfriend up and wanted to start running but Jared stumbled and almost fall over again.

There was no time to lose, the fire to close and nicking at their clothe. 

“Hold on,” the older man called out to his lover and grabbed Jared around the shoulders and under his knees. Using all his strength he picked his boyfriend up and started to run. Behind them he could hear the building collapsing and picked up speed and finally, light and fresh air, there were outside.

Firefighters were already at the scene running towards them. Finally out of danger his strength left Jensen and he was falling with Jared still in his arms.

Firefighters and paramedics soon were around them, putting blankets on them and giving them oxygen masks and soon he and Jared were inside an ambulance being taken to the nearest hospital.

-

They had spend close to six hours at the hospital being checked all over till they were allowed to go home.

Jared was lucky, there was no serious injury to his leg. He would have hematoma and his leg would hurt a couple of days, but that was it. 

Back at home they took a shower together to get the soot of their skin and get rid of the smell of smoke. 

Under the water Jensen was careful washing Jared's skin, his caresses gentle. The fear of the “what could be” still didn't leave him. His head full of the “what if's” if he didn't come to Jared's aid when he did.

He pressed kisses to Jared's shoulder and collar bone, went to his knees to brush his lips against the bruised skin on his boyfriend's leg.

Feeling Jared's hand at the back of his head he looked up. “It's okay, Jen. I'm fine. Stop worrying.”

Taking hold of Jared's hips with both hands he pulled himself up and pressed their bodies together. Looking deeply into his lovers eyes his throat closed up as he said: “If something happened to you, Jared... I can't... I just can't...” And he stopped talking and pressed their lips together.

Jensen moved them out of the shower, dried their skin in-between kisses and touches and took Jared by the hand to lead him to bed.

There was no haste. Just the soft meeting of lips and a gentle brushes of hands along skin. Reminding each other they both were well and alive. Whispers of love shared between them.

As Jensen finally thrust into his lover Jared moaned, his legs wrapping around Jensen's waist, keeping him close.

Both Jensen's hands cupped each side of Jared's face, kissing his lips and then their eyes locked, as Jensen continued to move till the both of them reached their orgasm.


End file.
